


Relief

by stellecraft



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Prostate Massage, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Bucky has a way with his hands when it comes to relieving stress.





	

       Steve rubbed his face with the rough towel. He and his men had come into a base well behind their lines a few hours before. Their uniforms had been gathered and they had been ushered to showers. Fresh uniforms had been left for them and they were now all gathered around the mirrors in an attempt to shave. Steve headed back to the barracks they had been assigned. Bucky was already there, sprawled naked across the cot that was supposed to be Steve’s. He was snoring. A second cot was pulled up right against the cot Bucky was on. Steve collapsed into it and dozed off right away. He felt one of his team pull a blanket over him and felt someone do the same for Bucky.

 

* * *

 

 

       “JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES WHAT IS THIS THAT DUM DUM IS TELLING ME ABOUT YOU USING STEVE AS A HUMAN SHEILD?!?!?!” Steve’s eyes fluttered open as he heard Peggy’s yell. Right she was stationed at this base and sending them intel. He groaned and rolled trying to wrap an arm around Bucky. He couldn’t find Bucky’s warmth and pushed himself up slightly. Bucky was standing in all his naked glory grinning down at Peggy. Steve could see Dum Dum in the background shaking his head as he pulled on clothes. Light was shining through the cracks in the walls and Steve realized that it must be morning.

       “Ah, Peggy I didn’t know you cared.”

       “James if you don’t shut up you will get a beating.”

       “From you doll? I’d gladly bend over for it... Ow!” Bucky was holding his cheek where Peggy had slapped him.

        “And you let him, Steven Grant Rogers?”

       “I was behind my shield, Peggy.” Steve pushed himself fully upright and rubbed his eyes. He wished Peggy had chosen a better time. He had a splitting headache. He felt Bucky’s hand rest on his shoulder and flinched.

       “Damnit Stevie you're supposed to tell me when you get one of these.” Steve buried his head in his hands deeper. “Peg is your room dark and quiet?”

       “It should be. Come on. Let’s get him there.” In the end, it took Bucky and Pinky to haul Steve to his feet. Steve kept his head down as they walked through the camp and entered one of the seized farmhouses. He felt himself guided to a cot and a cool cloth was draped over his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

       Steve woke to something brushing against his prostate. He opened his eyes to find Peggy right in front of him. That meant it was Bucky’s finger rubbing insistently up against his prostate.

       “What…” Peggy hands reached out and ran through his hair.

       “You’ve been asleep for six hours. We brought Marge in about an hour ago and she gave you a shot of morphine.” Marge had been one of his dancers while she completed her last year in medical school.

       “And she suggested you milk me?”

       “She suggested you were stressed.” Bucky’s voice was full of mischief. “She suggested you needed to rub one off a few times.” He crooked his fingers and pressed his fingertips into Steve’s prostate. “Come on Stevie. Relax and enjoy.” Steve let his eyes slide closed and he pressed back into the fingers. Bucky was massaging the small gland with precision just the way Steve liked. Steve whined and pressed back into the fingers. He heard Peggy chuckle as his first orgasm crept up on him and he exploded. Cum splattered his chest and hit his chin. The next two orgasms Bucky managed to get out of him were just as explosive. The last one was dry and Steve whined in discomfort. Bucky pulled his fingers out and pressed a kiss to Steve’s head.

       “Feel better?” Steve nodded and reached out a hand blindly. Peggy took it with a smile.

       “Much.”

       “You need all that tension released regularly. I’m sure Bucky would be willing to do that in the field.”

       “The men won’t respect me.”

       “Darling the men all know you enjoy taking it up the ass.” Steve groaned at Bucky’s words and threw and arm up to cover his face.

 

* * *

 

 

       Tony was tied to the bed and both Bucky and Steve watched as he squirmed.

       “You sure this is alright?”

       “Tony would tell us if it wasn’t. He’s too tense Bucky. He needs to relax. He’s been in his workshop for two days. He’s too wired to sleep.” Steve handed Bucky the lube and glanced meaningfully at the new arm Tony had made him. Bucky grinned and settled on the bed.

       “Hey, Tony. Have you ever experienced a prostate massage?”

       “The hell Barnes. Let me go back to my workshop.” Tony went silent and stopped struggling as Bucky pressed a slick finger to his entrance.

       “Tony all you have to do is say stop.” Bucky could see the conflicting emotions crossing over Tony’s face. He knew his lover had trust issues. Tony always topped them because of that. This was the first time either of them had come close to getting tony so vulnerable.

       “No. I don’t…” Bucky soothingly ran his flash hands over Tony’s hip.

       “If at any time you don’t like it just say so and I’ll stop alright.” Tony nodded and bit his lip. Bucky slowly slid the metal finger in and began to feel around. Tony had made his new arm so that the fingertips had the same sensitivity that his flesh hand did. He grinned when Tony jerked as his finger brushed over a spongy spot.

       “What the….”

       “There it is darling.” Bucky pressed a little harder, rolling the gland under his fingertip. Tony’s hips bucked and Steve stepped up to grip Tony’s ankles to keep him from braining Bucky with a foot. Bucky gently added a second finger and began a slow, circular massage over the gland. He watched as Tony bit his lip to keep quiet. As Tony grew closer to cumming he began to press into Bucky’s fingers, rolling his hips to take his own pleasure. Bucky watched as Tony fell apart beneath him, riding his fingers as he came with a drawn out moan.

       Bucky slowly removed his fingers and pulled Tony’s legs down from his shoulders. Tony was limp in the bed as Steve went to untie him. Steve cleaned up Tony with the cloth they had prepared and tugged the blankets over the man.

       “Friday how is he doing?”

_“His stress levels are back down to optimal levels Captain. The Sergeant’s treatment, while unusual, has seemed to have worked.”_

       “Let me know when his stress levels rise above optimal levels for him please Friday.”

_“Of course Sergeant.”_ Bucky looked down at the sleeping Tony and curled up on one side of the man. He slung his flesh arm over Tony’s waist and nuzzled into the man’s shoulder. Steve settled in a chair at the side of his bed with his sketchbook, content to draw while Tony slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
